Dragon
by choirnerd98
Summary: What's through the mysterious door? A dead body? Maybe even a dragon! Whatever it is. The Newsies are going to find out!


I don't own Newsies.

* * *

Crutchie stared at the locked door. He had no idea what was through it, but every time he had asked one of the older boys, they had each given him a different answer. Tracks had told him it was a dead body. Johnny said it was a dragon. Lightswitch claimed that it was an alien. Crutchie stood up and walked over to the lock. He took a deep breath and before he could change his mind, he smashed his crutch into the lock.

"Crutchie!" Jack came running into the hallway.

"Oh, um, Hi Jack!"

"Are you okay? I heard a loud crash."

"Oh, ya, I'm fine. I broke my crutch." Crutchie guiltily held up the broken pieces of his crutch.

"How did ya do that?" Jack followed Crutchie's gaze to the broken lock. "Woah, are you gonna open it?"

"Well I was, but I do-" Crutchie stopped as Jack grabbed the handle.

"Ready?"

Crutchie nodded his head and grabbed onto Jack's shoulder for support.

"1,2,3!"

Both boys held their breath as the door swung open.

"Woah!"

* * *

"Hey, Romeo! Have youse seen Jack?"

"No, I've been looking for Crutchie?"

"They're both missin?"

"I guess."

The boys walked down the hall together.

"How long have they been missin?"

"I don't kno-kkkk!" Romeo started coughing as Race stuck his arm out and accidentally hit him in the throat.

"Oops, sorry."

Romeo reproachfully glared at Race as he rubbed his neck. "Do you wanna explain ta me why you tried ta choke me?!"

"Romeo! Look!" Race pointed at the broken lock.

"Woah. Do you know what's in there?"

"Ya, I heard dat it's a dragon."

"No way, Race! Dragons aren't real, right?"

Both boys turned towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"Ready?"

"No!"

 _Crash!_

 _"_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The pair of boys ran down the hallway screaming.

Specs smiled to himself as he looked inside his empty bag. The headline had been awful, but Specs had decided to stay out an extra hour and it had payed off. He almost stomped as he walked, so that he could hear the change jingle in his pocket. Specs waved at Albert. Albert held up six fingers and shrugged his shoulders. Specs responded by shaking his bag upside down. Albert put five of his fingers down.

Specs started to push through the front door when the door lurched forward and dragged him with it.

"Woah!"

"Specs! Crutchie and Jack got eaten by a dragon!"

Specs stared at Romeo and Race, waiting for one of them to start laughing.

"I can't believe they're dead!"

"Fellas, come on. I ain't stupid."

"We're serious, they broke through 'the door' and so we couldn't find 'em. So we went looking for them, and just as we was about to go through da door, we heard a really loud crash."

"What! How come they went through the door?"

"We don't know, but now they're dead!"

"Who's dead?"

The three boys turned towards Albert as he walked towards them.

"Crutchie and Jack got eaten by a dragon!" Romeo wailed.

"What?!"

Romeo quickly repeated the story and waited for Albert to respond.

"Are you stupid or somethin? There ain't no such thing as dragons? Have you guys even checked behind the door yet?"

All three boys shook their heads. Albert rolled his eyes and shoved past them. The four boys got to the door.

"Okay, ready?" Albert began. "1,2,3!"

"What the heck? Why didn't cha open it?"

"Well...I don't know what's in there!"

"I thought you said dat dragons aren't real." Race quipped.

"I did. And they aren't. But dat don't mean somethin bad isn't there. Alright, every body go grab a weapon and meet back here in half an hour."

All the boys nodded in agreement and ran off in different directions.

* * *

"Are we done yet, Jack? I'm exhausted." Crutchie muttered with a yawn.

Jack sat down next to Crutchie and leaned up against him. "Exhausted? You haven't even been movin anything."

"I know. But you didn't almost have a crate dropped on you." Crutchie teased.

"Hey, this was a great idea, Crutchie."

"Thanks Jack."

The two best friends leaned back against each other, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The four boys stood in front of the door.

"Is yous shoiw about dis? Maybe we should go get da older boys."

"Are you kidding me? Theys is already sleepin, and Tracks would kill us if we woke him up. We just gotta do it."

All the boys nodded in agreement as Albert finally threw open the door.

"Woah!"

"Somebody trapped the sky!" Race said in awe.

"Don't be so stupid. It's da roof."

Romeo pointed over to two lumps. "Look, it's them. Are they dead?"

Specs ran over and started shaking the two boys. "No, don't go into the light!"

"What the heck?" Jack groggily pushed Specs away.

The rest of the boys walked closer to Jack and a sleeping Crutchie.

"Oh, hey fellas. Welcome to my penthouse!"

* * *

So I was surprised at how well Just Go With It was received. Hopefully it gained me some more fans, but if not oh well cause I still got the B and Cogsie. Do you like your shortened nicknames? Just BTW I'm placing the boys at like 11 or younger for this fic. So crazy thought time. What if in like a third revival of Newsies, part of the amazingness is that papers used to be printed. Like we get to a point where all newspapers are on line, and the idea of selling a physical Newspaper on the streets is a crazy idea for the kids that go and see it. Soooooooooooo yeah, I am loving my vacation. I went to a make your own pizza place tonight. I have a pic of it on Instagram mtn(underscore) thanks so much for reading and please review. It is 10:42 PM in whatever time zone I am in. So goodnight, good morning and good everything in between!


End file.
